


Office Hours

by ezkatz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Moira O'Deorain, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkatz/pseuds/ezkatz
Summary: Angela Ziegler pays Dr. O'Deorain a visit





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and easy smut. Nothing serious nothing heavy.

Angela Ziegler knocked on my office door at 3:25pm. "I'll be with you in a moment" I slowly look up from the paper I've been pretending to grade. This wasn't her first visit; she quietly closed and locked the door behind her without instruction.  
She must know how her skirt strains against her hips when she takes the seat in front of my desk, how the curls falling around her collarbones glow golden--even under flourescent office lights, how her tongue running along her teeth behind full parted lips belies her excitement.  
"Do you have something you need to talk with me about or are you here to waste my time?" Too harsh a beginning, but I was never good at holding my tongue.  
"You already know why I'm here" she stares at the nearly empty book bag at her feet.  
"Tell me what you want"  
"I have a class in half an hour. Moira, please--"  
"Ms. Ziegler I ask that you at least try to maintain some semblance of professionalism"  
She blushes and stays silent for a moment too long.  
"Angela I'm not sure why you insist on taking up so much of my time. If you--"  
"I don't--"  
"You'll let me speak without interrupting. Is that understood?" I stand up and walk around my desk. She keeps her head down, chewing on her lip.  
"Y-yes"  
"Yes who?" I grab her chin and force her to look up at me. Her eyes are wide and desperate, and I can feel her pulse pounding against my knuckles.  
"...yes Dr. O'Deorain" Angela swallows  
I smile and run my fingers up her cheek and through her hair, my nails scratching her scalp. "Now tell me what you want from me, Angela. You don't have any work with you for me to look at and you never wear skirts that tight to class--unless you have something more...inappropriate in mind?"  
"I, uh..." she bites her lip again, her voice barely above a whisper. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair.  
"Use your words, pet" I grab a fistful of hair and pull her head back, eliciting a gasp and a stifled moan "I'm a very busy woman and I don't have time to wait for a little undergrad to make up her mind"  
She clears her throat. "Please touch me--"  
"I'm touching you right now"  
She squeezes her eyes shut "Please fuck me, Dr. O'Deorain"  
I feel my heart pound in my ears; I'm almost certainly blushing. I let go of her hair to hold her cheek once again, running my thumb over her soft pink skin. She leans into my hand, relishing my touch, looking positively angelic as she whispers "please" once again.  
"Stand up, pet"  
Ever eager, she stands close enough for me to feel the warmth off her skin; I pull her closer as I step back to lean against my desk. I kiss her roughly and my thigh slides between hers, forcing her skirt up around her hips. I can feel the damp warmth of her cunt through my trousers as I kiss down her neck and grab her ass with my left hand.  
"I've barely even touched you, Angela. Are you this desperate with everyone who pays you the slightest attention?"  
She stifles a moan and grinds against my leg, her eyes squeezed shut. I grab a fistful of hair and pull hard.  
"Answer me"  
"Only for you, doctor" she manages, burying her face against my chest as soon as I release my grasp.  
I run my fingers down over her collarbones to knead her breasts as her grinding grows more desperate.  
"Good girl" I smile before finally sliding my hand between her legs to rub over her underwear.  
She grabs my shirt with both fists and gasps at my touch. I pull her soaking panties to the side, and part her lips with my middle finger. With slow, deliberate strokes I trace from her entrance up around her clit and back down again, coating my fingers with her slick before crooking my fingers inside her hot yielding cunt. Angela moans against my chest, her trembling legs struggling to maintain her persistent grinding. With my thumb I rub tight circles over her swollen clit.  
"Dr. O'Deorain" she gasps and tightens around my fingers "please"  
"Please what?"  
"Please...let me cum" She's begging.  
My heart pounds against my chest and a moan catches in my throat. I pump my fingers faster and look down at her. Angela's legs squeeze around my thigh as she cums. She's moaning desperately against my shirt as she soaks the leg of my trousers.  
I glance up at the clock; only a few moments left to have her. I grit my teeth and abruptly pull out my fingers only to shove them into her pretty little mouth to silence any protests  
"Clean up your mess, pet. You can't be late for class"  
She eagerly sucks the slick from her fingertips, still clinging to my shirt. I hold her close to me with my other hand, taking in the smell her citrus shampoo and her sex with my eyes closed.  
A trickle of ice runs through my veins as I watch her smooth her skirt and gather her book bag on shaky legs; she looks so young and vulnerable.  
"Please close the door on your way out, Ms. Ziegler" I catch my reflection in the monitor when I settle down to work again: My hair is mussed and my face haggard. I straightened my tie and try to push her from my mind. I can still smell her on my skin; the damp spot on my trousers is damming


End file.
